Gravity falls Oneshots
by RavenWingX
Summary: It's exactly what it sounds like. I'll be writing a few of my own ideas in here, and I might write a few ideas that you guys want. I find that writing one shots is a lot easier for me then writing a full out story. I will also take prompts from AU's. MAY INCLUDE SMUT, LEMONS, OR FLUFF


Mabel hummed, adjusting the beautiful feather mask upon her face. It was purple with feathers sticking out the sides, and it covered nearly her whole face, having two eyes for the holes. Her hair falling down her back in long waves, contrasting nicely with the long, purple dress she was wearing. She had even done her make up, something she rarely did. In her opinion, she looked absolutely stunning, and she was excited to see what other people thought of it as well. Of course, they wouldn't know who she was, but still. She giggled happily, heading out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Tonight was going to be great.

Tonight was the annual "Masks" party. It was a party for adults, and Mabel was finalllyyy able to go. She had waited her whole life for this! The Masks party was a party where people far and wide could come, all dressed up with masks on. Everyone also had fake names, just in case. Anyway, the party was basically a place to have fun, get drunk, and party. Mabel loved it.

Grabbing her purse, she grinned and headed out the door. Her lips were a bright red, but surprisingly natural and beautiful. Mabel had always made sure her body was perfect. Not for the looks, but for other reasons. She furrowed her eyebrows as she thought, getting into her car and starting it up. Mabel was gay, and she had never wanted people to judge her for it, so she didn't say anything. Her only worry about tonight is that she would get too drunk and somehow say she was lesbian. Or worse, try and kiss a girl who wasn't.

An hour went by peacefully as Mabel drove, humming along with the music on her radio. It was nearly 8 pm, the time the party started, but she could see the huge building in the distance. As she drove closer in her small white car, she could tell there was already a small crowd of dressed up people, waiting at the doors. The people parted to let cars through, and she was no exception. She drove through carefully, then parked and pulled out her phone. Clicking on "Bro-Bro" she waited for Dipper to pick up.

"Mabel? I'm uh, kinda busy right now!"

"Oh." Mabel huffed good-heartedly. "Okay, I'm going to the party! If I don't call you at before 7 this morning something happened!" She sang.

"Mabel wait-" She hung up on Dipper, knowing he was going to worry about that party. Mabel could never handle that much alcohol before getting drunk and drowsy, doing things she couldn't account for. Like locking Dipper in a closet with Pacifica and telling them to make out.

She stepped out of the car happily, and headed toward the crowd. She didn't help but notice a couple people staring, so she looked back and smiled at them. To her surprise, she noticed a blond girl watching her as well. On the girls face was a mask similar to Mabel's, minus the glitter and add more feathers. She had a long white dress on that revealed her legs and forearms, with a couple more feathers on the sleeves. He long blonde hair was tied up into a fancy braid, wrapping around her head like a crown. As her and Mabel made eye-contact, Mabel noticed that her eyes were a piercing blue. Now _this_ girl was beautiful.

Mabel blushed and averted her eyes to the doors, which were starting to open. People flooded in happily, as dj music started playing. The lights were already flashing, and Mabel grinned. Now _this_ was her type of party. To her right, a young girl screeched "PARTY!" and through herself into the crowd. Mabel watched in fascination.

At first, she tried to dance, but found that she was getting kind of shy, so she headed to the bar. As she sat down, she grinned at the bartender, who stared at her, a smile growing on his face.

"Now what would you like, young lady?" He said, his eyes running over her body. She frowned and opened her mouth to say something, when a voice cut in.

"Two beers please. on me." Mabel widened her eyes and looked over to the girl that was buying her drinks. It was the white girl. She gulped and licked her suddenly dry lips as the other girl looked over at her.

"Uh...Y-you um didn't have to do that.." Mabel grumbled, grateful for the mask covering her red face.

"Of course I did." The person snorted. "You have no money on you, and what else could I have done? Left a pretty girl like you fumbling when you were told you actually had to _pay_ for this beer?"

Mabel's mouth fell open at she stared at the confident lady in front of her. Did she just call Mabel beautiful? She licked her lips again as two beers were slid toward them, and the lady caught them both. Grinning she handed Mabel her's, and took a long sip from the other one. Mabel copied her, not wanting to look like a big idiot in front of the girl. Finishing half her cup, she realized that her "Friend" had only taken a small sip.

Mabel blushed again as she realized she drank too much for one sip, and held out her hand. "W-what should I call you?"

"Dove" She answered calmly, taking Mabel's hand. "And you?"

"Uh...Lily."

Dove smiled at her, taking another sip of her beer. Mabel finished hers off quickly, hastily asking for a second. Dove payed again as she took another sip. She drank when she was nervous, and the fact that it was beer wasn't helping.

"So...Lily." Dove smiled at her. "Ive been watching you, and you having touched nor even looked at a single guy. Are you lesbian?"

Mabel heated up and stammered, surprised. She got even more tongue tied as Dove held a finger up to her lips.

"I'm guessing you are. Don't be embarrassed, I am too. I also think your one of the most beautiful girls I've seen in a long time."

Mabel widened her eyes, but the beer was settling in and making her confident. "You...You too Dove."

Around a half an hour went by as her and Dove sat and talked, before Mabel started feeling light-headed. She was on her fourth beer, and that wasn't a good sign. Dove had noticed Lily's words were slurring and she smiled.

Mabel grabbed Dove's hand and looked at her seriously. "Let'sss daance."

Dove smirked and led her to the dance floor, where she learned that Lily was just a good a dancer as she. They danced for a while, Mabel giggling and leaning against Dove's chest.

"I like you" She smiled, right before leaning up and kissing her.

Dove paused, shocked at the feel of the other girls lips on her own, before kissing back. Mabel tugged slightly at Dove's dress, and Dove pulled away and put on shoulder on the confused girl's shoulder.

"We don't even know who each other are" She murmured to Lily. "You're drunk..."

Mabel winced at the hard truth and sighed. "I guess I am. I've never met a girl like...like you Dove..."

"Me neither" Dove muttered, kissing Lily lightly. "Let's enjoy the party while we can. At the end, if you want, we can show each other who we are."

"I'd like that" Mabel grinned, and took Dove's hand, and started to dance.

Mabel and Dove stood outside of the party, staring at each other. Mabel had her hand on her mask, but Dove was a bit more hesitant. "What if we know each other and don't like each other? Are you sure, Lily?"

"All ideas are good ideas!" Mabel exclaimed. Dove frowned at that as Mabel continued,

"On three okay? One...Two...Three!"

They both pulled off their masks, staring in shock at the person in front of them.

"Mabel?" Pacifica whispered in shock.

"Pacifica?" Mabel yelped. Was Dove really Pacifica, her old crush? Mabel's face went bright red, matching with Pacifica's.

Pacifica played with her hands nervously, before sighing. "Mabel, I guess because we're here I need to get a few things off my chest. I can't just _walk away._ After everything that we just did..." She paused, watching Mabel's face. Mabel gulped and nodded.

"Look, Mabel. I've always been lesbian, ever since a couple years ago. I've had a crush on you for ages, ever since I last saw you one year ago. I know...we're not the best of friends, and if you don't like me you can go ahead and walk away right now. I won't stop you."

To Pacifica's shock, instead of walking away, Mabel ran. She ran forward and hugged Pacifica tightly before kissing her. A surprised Pacifica had no time to kiss back as Mabel started rambling on about how she liked Pacifica too.

Pacifica laughed, putting a finger on Mabel's lips. "I get it, shut up." She rolled her eyes.

Mabel giggled and grabbed the blond's hand, and pulled her back to the party.

"Let's have some fun, _Paz_."


End file.
